


Double Take Down

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Double Battle, Other, Pokemon, Trans Tobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Ash and Goh hear about a double battle happening in Kanto. They decide to enter together and Ash encounters two very familiar faces, who have teamed up together as well.
Kudos: 31





	Double Take Down

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had for a while, set during Pokemon Journeys. Basically, there's this double battle tournament in Kanto. You'll see the rest.

"A double battle tournament?" Ash asked, curiously.

"Yes. I was wondering if you two would like to enter. You need to be in pairs for it anyways." Professor Cerise handed them leaflets about the tournament. They were being held in Pewter City.

"We'd love to enter!" Ash answered as soon as his hands took the leaflet. Goh looked a little worried.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry, you have ME as your partner after all! Alola's Champion and Kalos League runner up!" Ash chuckled. Goh grinned. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"I'm thinking of entering myself." Cerise grinned. Ash and Goh dropped their jaws in surprise. A Pokemon Professor? In a tournament?

"I'm guessing it's you and Professor Oak?"

"No, one of my close friends had to look out for their little brother, so we're partnering up instead." Cerise explained, grabbing his bag and taking off his lab coat.

"Let's get going!" Ash grabbed Goh's and Cerise's hands and dragged them out.

* * *

The fresh air of Pewter City. Ash was ecstatic to be back. So many people and quite a few of them were people Ash has battled before. At the entrance to the stadium was Ash's closest and oldest companion. Brock.

"BROCK!" Ash yelled, running up to the Gym Leader and hugging him tightly. Brock stood shocked for a second, but returned the hug.

"Good to see you, pal! Are you here for the tournament?"

"Of course! I'm entering with Goh. Are you taking part?"

"No, I'm hosting it. I'll get you VIP seats. There's also a familiar face that'll be up there with you. Possibly two." Brock grinned before walking inside.

"There's so many people!" Goh was starting to get excited. "Are you excited too, Professor?" The duo had a quick glance around. Cerise was gone! "Professor Cerise?!"

"Hey, Professor, where are you?!"

"Be more specific with which Professor, Ash." A familiar voice called. Professor Cerise walked out of the crowd...with Professor Augustine Sycamore?!

"PROFESSOR SYCAMORE?! What are you doing in Kanto?!" Ash yelled. The Kalos Professor chuckled. He didn't have his lab coat either.

"One, I'm entering. Two, keeping an eye on Alain."

"Alain's here?!"

"Yeah, he might be a bit tricky to find. He went off with his battle partner and hasn't returned."

"We'll find him! We'll see you two soon!" Ash grabbed Goh again and ran off into the stadium.

The duo sprinted around the stadium. Well, Ash sprinted, Goh stumbled on behind. They wanted a good look around before the match ups.

Suddenly, Ash collided with someone and fell down. Goh caught up.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Ash apologised, getting up and then realising who he had just bumped into.

Tobias and Alain gave him a warm and welcoming smile.

"Long time, no see." The cloaked trainer started off with.

"Last time we saw each other was when I was going with my brother and Mairin on research. How have you been?" Alain added.

"I've been great! Oh, I'd like you to meet Goh, my battle partner and close companion." Ash introduced Goh, who gave both opposing trainers a firm handshake.

"You two must know Ash already." Goh let out a chuckle. Both Tobias and Alain nodded in sync.

"We both came on top in our leagues." Tobias answered.

 _"All trainers make your way to reception to sign up."_ An announcement went off. The four trainers went straight to reception. The receptionist smiled at them.

"Afternoon gentlemen, may I have your names?"

"Alain Sycamore."

"Tobias Lashwood."

"Ash Ketchum."

"Goh." The receptionist typed something in his laptop, then looked back at Goh.

"Full name?"

"It's just Goh." The receptionist typed it in. After scanning the names, he then looked at Tobias.

"I don't see a Tobias Lashwood on the system, there's a Tabitha Lashwood, but that's the closest I can find to your details."

"That...is me, but is there anyway to change it?" Tobias was hesitant. The receptionist gave him a sympathetic look.

"I see...don't worry, I'll log it in and change the details. When that's done, you're free to head in."

"Thank you so much!" Tobias thanked him before the four of them walked further into the stadium.

* * *

Battles upon battles passed. Cerise and Augustine made it to the semis and got beaten by Ash and Goh. The star duo then got beaten by Tobias and Alain. When the ceremony had ended, they all decided to stay in Kanto for a few days.

"Hey Ash?" Alain got Ash's attention.

"What is it?"

"Thanks for the great battle. I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't you in the finals."

"Hey, I'm here as well, you know!" Tobias pouted. The rest of the walk back was filled with laughter.

Maybe Ash will finally beat them one day.


End file.
